Sleep
by Jewel2013
Summary: Tristan and Ryou are neighbors and both are having trouble sleeping. But when Ryou hears a beautiful voice singing across the street, it might be just the distraction that he is looking for. Sorry the summary isn't better, but just give it a chance. No angst (One-Shot)


**Author's Note- I just got a brand new laptop computer the other day and I couldn't wait to post another story. I like to thank** ** _otpprompts_** **on tumblr for the idea behind this story, I realized that I never wrote a story with Ryou and Tristan so I figured I should start now. In case it wasn't obvious, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song that Tristan is singing, "** ** _Waiting for a Girl like You"_** **by** ** _Foreigner._** **I'm still working on BCD and Daughter of the Real Underdog as well so just sit tight with that.** ** _Review, View and Enjoy_** **this one-shot everyone!**

"I can't believe Ribbon-Chan rejected me today!" An angry Tristan Taylor yells, kicking the computer chair that he has in his room. "But in her defense, I humiliated her in front of the entire class; luckily Joey and Yugi bailed me out of that. That kid wasn't as bad as I thought he was, might have to hang out with him more often. But Chono needs to get herself a man and stop worrying about what I'm doing! Always giving me detention because I refuse to tell her how beautiful she's **not**! Crusty, two-dollar makeup wearing bitch! God himself can't fix them worry lines in her face looking like a Wi-Fi signal!"

"It's twelve midnight, nobody is trying to hear about your strikeout with some random bitch! Go to bed!" A loud, feminine voice shrieks from downstairs, "Shut up! The way I have to hear you and dad screwing all hours of the night and all your late night phone calls talking about 'he ain't worth a damn' the next day." Tristan responds, walking closer to the door to make sure that she can hear him loud and clear. "Don't make me come up there and handle you boy" a deeper, more sinister voice states, "I can kick you out of this house as quickly as I brought you back in." Unafraid, Tristan opens the door saying, "You need me for that refund check claim, don't forget that Dad", slamming the door. In the next room, Tristan's father feels nothing but rage and disrespect when pulling his blanket off of him, ready to put Tristan in his place. But an arm stops him before he can fully get out of the bed, "Let it go Senior, he's not even worth it right now so just let it go." "Look your illegitimate child ain't gone be disrespecting me like that and I was good enough to forgive you and look after his ignorant ass! Man he takes after his real father!" he spits, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. "I appreciate everything you do and have done for me and my child. But you remember what it's like to have crushes and falling in 'love' with every pretty girl that you come across." The mocha-skinned woman soothes, "I remember being one of those girls", lightly running her finger down his muscle. Taking another breath, he looks his wife up and down, undressing her with his eyes. "Is that right?" he whispers, leaning in for a kiss; returning the kiss she replies, "yes" causing him to completely forget why he is angry.

A few minutes later, Tristan hears very loud moaning coming from downstairs. Scoffing at the sound of the creaking headboard, he grabs his headphones and guitar speakers on his wooden cabinet. "May as well, no one will hear me anyway", plugging up the speaker to his red _Gibson Flying V_ guitar. Walking over to the window, he takes note of the beautiful full moon and stars shining down on him.

* * *

 _"Help me Ryou!"_

 _"Save me!"_

 _"I have a family! I NEED TO GET TO THEM!_

" _Please Ryou! Help us!"_

 _"We trusted you! We wanted to be your friend and you destroyed us! You destroyed our lives!"_

 _"You said that you wanted friends, I simply wanted you to have that. Their souls will be with you for as long as their earthly body can survive!"_

Ryou Bakura is tossing and turning in his bed, pleading with the voices to stop. "I can't, he won't let you go! I've done everything he's ever wanted and it's just never enough!" Sitting up from his bed covered in sweat, Ryou looks around the moonlit room and sees that everything was where he left it when he went to bed. Ryou swings his legs out of bed and walks over to his desk, searching through the piles of loose leaf paper. "Ok, at least these are safe", he mumbles while reading his most recent letter to his sister and mother, "I could really use you two right now". At that moment, Ryou's stomach drops when he looks over at his game room; thinking about all the kids, _friends_ that he had that are in a hospital right now that are never going to wake up. "I know that your families need you too" Ryou silently chokes out through tears.

 ** _"So long_**

 ** _I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long_**

 ** _Sometimes I don't know what I will find_**

 ** _I only know it's a matter of time_**

 ** _When you love someone_**

 ** _When you love someone"_**

A soft but soulful voice projects from across the street; taking a look at the game room door and then to the window.

 ** _"It feels so right, so warm and true_**

 ** _I need to know if you feel it too"_**

"I thought that I was the only one up at this hour." Ryou wonders to himself, sliding the glass door on his apartment porch; feeling the fresh air on his face.

 ** _"Maybe I'm wrong_**

 ** _Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong_**

 ** _This heart of mine has been hurt before_**

 ** _This time I want be sure"_**

 **"** Tristan?" Ryou's eyes widening at the revaluation, "Wow, I never knew that he could sing like this". Staring at Tristan, strumming his guitar with his head tilted up at the stars; as if they and his guitar were the only things in the world. Feeling just a little bit better, he sits on one of the brown lawn chairs and lets the soulful rendition fill his ears.

 ** _"I've been waiting for a girl like you_**

 ** _To come into my life_**

 ** _I've been waiting for a girl like you_**

 ** _A love that will survive_**

 ** _I've been waiting for someone new_**

 ** _To make me feel alive_**

 ** _Yeah, waiting for a girl like you_**

 ** _To come into my life"_**

Quietly laughing at the scene playing out in front of him he can't help but still be surprised by the talent that the much taller student has. "I can't believe how good he is, I just always assumed that he was a jock or rebel of some sort according to Yugi. Guess we all have our hidden talents I suppose", letting his mind fall back into the soothing melody that is Tristan's voice.

 ** _"You're so good_**

 ** _When we make love it's understood_**

 ** _It's more than a touch or a word we say_**

 ** _Only in dreams could it be this way_**

 ** _When you love someone_**

 ** _Yeah, really love someone_**

 ** _Now, I know it's right_**

 ** _From the moment I wake up till deep in the night_**

 ** _There's nowhere on earth that I'd rather be_**

 ** _Than holding you, tenderly"_**

Feeling his eyes becoming heavy, Ryou notices the moonlight reflecting the tears running down Tristan's face. "I hope everything works out with your family but thanks for the tune mate. I needed it" Ryou internally says before going back into his home; closing the screen door behind him.

 ** _"I've been waiting for a girl like you_**

 ** _To come into my life_**

 ** _I've been waiting for a girl like you_**

 ** _A love that will survive_**

 ** _I've been waiting for someone new_**

 ** _To make me feel alive_**

 ** _Yeah, waiting for a girl like you_**

 ** _To come into my life"_**

As Tristan strums the last note on his guitar, he looks up at the moon and smiles. "I'll still be here waiting I suppose", taking off his headphones and unplugging his guitar. Knowing that is parents are probably sleeping he tiptoes into his room from his porch, trying to avoid stepping on the weaker spots on the floor. He freezes when he hears a loud thump coming from down stairs but relaxes when he hears his mother laughing, "Round two?" his father says through heavy pants. Closing his eyes, he puts his guitar on the stand, equipment on the table and rummages through is bottom right desk drawer to find his dark blue earplugs that he uses for sharpshooting practices. The sounds of his mother's moans are then slowly being drowned out as Tristan adjusts the earplugs going further into his ears until all he can hear is complete silence. "Finally, I can get some sleep" he says as he tucks himself back into his warm, plaid-brown colored blanket and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
